


Тишина

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Icht_Iidi_No_Are



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Curtain story, Deniss likes tea, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Slice of Life, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are
Summary: В кабинете тихо. В тишине лишь стук клавиш и скрип карандаша.
Relationships: Christopher Trevisan & Deniss Vasiļjevs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Тишина

В фигурном катании нет места тишине. Тренировки заполнены детскими криками, звуками рассыпающегося под лезвиями коньков льда, окриками со стороны тренера и негромкой музыкой.

Соревнования — это катарсис звучания: гремит зал, поёт тело. Все — тренеры, спортсмены — не замолкают ни на минуту. В какой-то момент устаёшь, теряешься в шуме. Наушники с любимой музыкой становятся спасением, только они позволяют концентрироваться на себе, своём внутреннем состоянии, на уверенности и теле. Но даже после соревнований, вне бесконечной гонки сезона, фантомный шум отдаётся эхом в голове.

Денис хочет тишины и покидает ученическое шале, оставляя на своей кухне спорящих девочек.

Он жил в доме Стефана долгие годы, иногда кажется, что всю жизнь. Всё, что было до — забылось, превратившись в выцветшую плёнку в памяти. И мир тогда казался новым: вечера возле камина, разговоры и готовка и, конечно же, фигурное катание.

Сейчас мир опять новый, особенно новый — своя квартира, выматывающая гонка за квадом, бесконечный шум в голове…

Порой так не хватает прежней тишины.

В доме Стефана пахнет яблоками.

Денис неспешно переодевается в своей старой комнате — его вещи хаотично мигрируют из одного дома в другой — и прячется на кухне, такой привычной, уютной, знакомой до последнего кухонного прибора. Благословенная тишина — Стефан всё ещё на катке, у него две вечерние группы, а Крис…

Денис заваривает чай — не любимую крепкую матча — самый обычный чёрный чай. Обдаёт кипятком чайник, и лишь после закладывает крупные листья и заливает тёплой водой. Даёт настояться и «женит» чай — переливает часть заварки в чашку и выливает обратно. Заварка перемешивается и становится особенно вкусной и ароматной.

Чай в приличном количестве появился в доме Стефана лишь с появлением Дениса. И Крис, и Стефан пьют кофе, постоянно и большими кружками, но сейчас разгар рабочего вечера, и кофе определённо будет лишним.

В кабинете так же тихо, Крис работает бесшумно, пальцы скользят по клавишам клавиатуры настолько беззвучно, будто и не работает вовсе. Он благодарно улыбается, когда Денис ставит поднос с чайным сервизом на стол. С одной стороны Денис «выпендривается», разливая чай в специальные ажурные чашки, но с другой он знает, как подобный антураж придаёт своеобразное очарование чаепитию.

Пьют молча, смакуя крепкий вкус. Слова излишни — оба хорошо понимают друг друга. Крис знает, почему он здесь, и не против — никогда не был против, за что Денис готов благодарить его вечность. Но между ними слова благодарности излишни.

На журнальном столике в углу кабинета всё ещё лежит раскрытый скетчбук и набор карандашей. Юноша привычно забирает их и устраивается на диване в противоположном от стола углу комнаты.

Время замирает. Остаётся лишь лукавый взгляд Криса и его улыбка. Денис старается запомнить её, чтобы по памяти начать рисунок, и не может отвести взгляд, отчего-то теряя дыхание. Начинает рисовать лишь тогда, когда Крис возвращается к работе.

Так привычно. Будто и не переезжал, будто по-прежнему он проводит вечера в кабинете.

Тишина царит в комнате, покой царит в душе. Рисовать что-то, _~~кого-то,~~_ что нравится — сладко.


End file.
